影の女王(Queen Of Shadows)
by Hoshiko Miura
Summary: Karai is getting sick but she doesn't let shredder know, it what will she do when she finds out why she is sick? And will it effect the secret "meatings " with Leo?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter one_**

 ** _This is my first story so he patent with me if it sounds a bit dry_**

 ** _"Disclamer: I don't own any of these characters bla...bla...bla so there, can't sue me!"_**

Karai kneeled in front of her father(the Great Shredder) as she awaited punishment for her tardiness. "Why do you dishonor of me by being late? What is it that you were doing that is more important than our revenge?"

kara's shoulders hunched "I slept in and did not think of the time," she lied not wishing to tell her father that she had infact been in her bathroom throwing up and it had led to her missing morning training. The thought of her hands clenching the toilet bowl made the vial threatened to arise once more and it took all of Karai's will not to vomit right there.

Shredder seemed blind to his daughter's discomfort and began to reprimand her on her laziness and go and on about being on time, which led to how with such tardiness his vendetta would never be set to rest bla...bla...bla... Karai blanked out after a while and began to think about her mother, what it would be like if she was still alive, and if... "Karai" shredder said it n a slow voice pulling the teenage Kunoichi out of her day dreams.

"Yes?" Karai asked looking up at the father's destroyed face, barely visible from behind his mask.

"You must find the turtles at any cost, even rest, we must wipe them and their master from the history pages for what Hamato Yoshi did to your mother" he said.

"Yes father," Karai said standing and disapeering into the darknes without another word, though a thought filled her mind "your Vendetta not mine."

She went from building to building with ease as she surched for something to occupy her and stoped when she saw a familiar blue bandana'd turtle standing on a rooftop not to far away. A small smile broke into Karai's lips as she landed right behind the turtle who turned around, quickly unsheathing twin Katana blades. "Hey Leo" Karai purred hands on her hips eyes dark and tempting "miss me?"

Leo responded by stacking with a grin "maybe," he said, "if you would stop playing with me, ether we fight or we love Karai we can't do both."

Karai swung for Leo's head stopping the flow and instead landing a firm kick to the chest sending the turtle flying back. "Aww," she wined playfully as she put afoot in Leo's chest to prevent him from getting up " b it doing both is so much fun. " Karai gave Leo a playful smile before she threw a smoke bomb and disappeared once more leaving Leo coughing and temporarily blind, and confused.

 _ **"Sorry it is so short, this is my first story so I'm still getting the hang of it, tell me what you think**_

 _ **why is Karai sick?I**_

 _ **Will shredder find out about how her and Leo talk**_

 _ **If so How will shredder find out?**_

 _ **Please help me figure this all out**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_

 _ **Thanks for the support here is chapter two**_

 _ **warning cliffhanger**_

 _ **" Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters "**_

Karai's hands held onto the toilet bowl as she threw up when it finally stopped and she laid her now sweaty on the cold porcelain. Her stomach hurt and to Karai it was like she was being burnt alive. It had been two weeks since it had started and she began to wonder if she should get help finally Karai made up her mind to go to the emergency room without having her father know.

She ran from roof to roof twards the neerest hospitat knowing that she had about three hours till she would have to return. The emergency room made her nervous with the bright lights and sick people but she ignored it as she walked up to the nurse at the counter who was typing away at her computer till she saw Karai waiting there. "What is it sweety" she said in a high pitched wisper looking at karai's bluegeens and studed jacket.

Karai pulled out her ID and set it on the counter "I am Otoco Karai I have been feeling unwell lately andwoukd like to know why."

The woman's eyes widined as she heard Karai's last name, her father was the leader of the foot yes, but he also was a well known bisness man. "Yes Miss. Otoco a nurse will be with you shortly after you fill out this packet ." She handed Karai a packet and a clipboard with shaking hands.

"Thank you" Karai said walking away to sit in a chair in the corner of the room to begin filling out the paperwork. She was very fast at it, (having to fill out a lot for her father's many businesses and order plans for the Foot came out n handy) and turned it in. When a blind nurse with a clipboard and a soft voice called for Karai, the Kunoichi stood and followed her.

"Says here that you have been feeling ill" the nurse(Anne by her name tag) said while taking Karai's blood pressure and checking her temp.

"Yes," Karai said a bit annoyed that the woman was saying something so vague.

" can you explain it to me please? " nurse Anne asked busying herself with putting the temperature and blood pressure down on her computer.

"I have been throwing up for two weeks now and it has made me tardy to many meetings." Karai said.I

The nurse nodded and looked at Karai "and was there any...incident before all of this?" At first Karai was appalled by the accusation till a memory hit her hard and she had to cover her mouth, "ma'am?" nurse Anne asked.

" there was...one, " Karai said slowly "but surely you do not believe that I am..." She could not even say the rest only shook her head.

"Well as will do tests just to make sure and then we will go from there ok?" Karai had just nodded.

Now she stood on the roof of a building staring at the test results with the bold words "POSITIVE"" her hands shook as it all sunk in. When the nurse had told her Karai could not believe it then told the woman not to breathe a word of it to anyone, but the truth had not fully set in till the rooftop. "Oh god" she gasped falling to her knees with her right hand over her mouth and her left (the one that held the papers) set on her abdomen "I am pregant." Millions of questions filled her head but the one that stood out the most and made her blood run cold was...

 _ **Sorry but gotta leave you wanting more tell me how I did and did you like Karai's reaction of should I change it? Please tell me!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three**_

 _ **Hope you like it, and sorry I may not add a new chapter in a while because we have state testing at school**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters so...ya...let's move on then**_

 _ **(Seven months later...Karai is now eight months pregnant and wondering what to do about the fast approaching due date)**_

Karai stared at the torn foto of a ruined past eyes times with tears that she knew better than to shed. "Mother" she whispered, her heart caching for help "I have dishonored you by falling for the enemy and now..." Karai put a hand on her stomach " now I don't know what to do. " she had been able to keep the secret from her father but once the child was born what was she going to do? The little one could not stay with her but nor had Karai told the father about.. Well any of it, and she was afraid that he would not believe her, but still maybe...

"Karai" shredder said surprising his daughter for she had been to busy thinking to notice his arival.

Karai kneel'd and bowed her head in respect (though it was a bit difacult ) and said "Yes father? What is it you wish of me?"

Shredder motioned for his daughter to rise and she did reluctantly "the turtles were spotted near the ports, I need you to capture at least one of them so that we can set a trap for their master."

" yes father" Karai said and began to turn to leave but her father put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to face him

"Do not fail me" he said "Do anything to finish the mision "

Karai smiled darkly "Yes father I will."

 _ **Sorry do not kill me be done with next chapter soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four**_

 _ **Here ya go short but still another chapter**_

 _ **Disclaimer: ya… you get it**_

Leonardo stood on the roof of a building near the ports looking for anything that would hint at trouble. He wasn't expecting that Karai to appear in loose fitting clothes sword flashing as it moved towards his head.

Karai's Tonto met Leo's katana with a loud clash of metal and Karai had to force herself not to fall back. "Haven't seen you around in a while" Leo said trying to land a blow on Karai's head but she moved quickly out of the way.

A smile played on the Kunoichi's face and she swung at the turtle with lightning speed, "been busy," she said, "I have better things to do then chase down turtles."

Leo smiled "really? Like what exactly?" he was able to disarm Karai pushing her against the wall with his sword to her neck.

After the initial shock Karai gave leo a mischievous smile and spoke in a soft dark voice, "the usual, training, living, hiding the fact that my enemy got me pregnant.

 _ **There you go!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter five**_

 _ **Next chapter…...yay?**_

 _ **Disclaimer:...ok you know the drill…..don't sue me!**_

"Wait what?" Leo said and his moment of shock gave Karai the upper hand as she threw blinding powder in his face then knocked him out with the butt of his own blade. She tried to lift him but the mutant turtle proved to heavy and Karai ended up calling for backup.

Then they arrived tigerclaw growled "is the turtle to big for you to carry home cub?" then he made a low growling sound that resembled a laugh.

It made Karai's blood boil "just bring bring him back to my father, I will follow close behind you oversized kitten" that earned her a growl but tigerclaw did as he was told throwing Leo over one shoulder and running off. When he and the footbots that followed him were gone Karai sighed and set a hand onto her stomach which was carefully hidden "it's for the best my love" she whispered. For some reason capturing Leonardo did not feel like a victory and left a sour taste in her mouth. She shook it off and headed home where she was greeted by her father who was proud of her.

Karai smiled and nodded like a good girl, but her heart sank when shredder told her to keep guard of the turtle and left her alone with Leo who had begun to wake up. When his eyes cleared Leo saw Karai smiling and leaning against the doorway to his cell. He was chained hand and foot so he could not reach her but his eyes seemed to land blows on her ether was and she silently cursed herself for feeling so weak. "Karai?" leo asked his voice barely a whisper.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Karai mused with a grin, but Leo was still looking at her with a strange expression she had never seen before.

"Karai" Leo said again this time stronger and more filled with that strange new emotion.

"That is my name," Karai said grin widening, "have anything else to say or has the great leader finally ran out of ideas?"

"Karai why did you say that you were….."Leo cut himself off but Krai finished for him.

"Pregnant?" she said coming closer "because Leo I am and I have you to thank."

Leo shook his head but said, "if so…..how come no one knows?"

That made Kairai laugh a long cold laugh "well I can't exactly tell my father now can I? How would he react to knowing that his daughter was having a child with the son of the man who killed my mother? A freek?"

The last word made Leo flinch but he looked at Karai again with the same look as before, "what do you know about it? About the baby?"

"She is fine," Karai said confused at Leo's sudden exception of everything "she is due next month and after that I'm putting her up for adoption."

"Why?" Leo asked slightly hurt.

"Because it will be best for her," Karai said, "she can't live in the foot, I don't trust your family especially your master and…."

Leo interrupted her "leave with me," he said, "we can go away and raise her together, please" he begged "I want to be together I want to because I love you Karai and I….."

Karai kisses Leo stopping him from finishing, she pulled away tears in her usually strong brown eyes. "I'll try…...I can't promise that everything will work out but I'll try" she put a hand on her swollen belly "for our daughter I'll try."

 _Karai frees Leo and he runs off after shredder and splinter fight it is revealed that karai is actually Mewa, splinters thought to be dead daughter, when Leo finds out he tries to tell Karai but she does not believe him, but after gaining his trust and being brought to the lair she finds the shocking truth and goes off to end the shredder but is captured and while saving her was mutated. Soon after she ran away now a snake Karai gave birth to her daughter "Tang Shen" named after Karai's mother and left her at the stairs of a hospital._

 _ **There now you know what happens and next chapter will be set fourteen years later, so…..see ya!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter siv**_

 _ **Disclaimer:...do I have to write this every time?**_

 _ **Six years after Karai had her daughter...**_

Anne closed her eyes and tried to block out the noise coming from the living room of her family's apartment, but the loud angry shouts rang in her head and would no stop. Finally she gave in and climbed out her window and up the fire escape. She was only six yet Anne knew her way around the roofs of New York and had no problem escaping the anger of her home.

Tears filled the young girl's eyes and she did not see the strange man pointing an odd gun at her. Anne gasped but the man suddenly went down with a throwing star in his head and sparks flying out of the wound. "A robot" Anne relized but before she could move another man that looked just like the first came at her. In a flash of shadows he too was on the ground cut in half and a tall dark woman stood over Anne. the woman smiled at the girl and it was then that Anne's obsession over this stranger bagan. "Th...th..thank you" she said blue eyes wide with awe.

"Be careful little one" the woman said in a voice like silk "the roofs of New York are no place for a little girl like yourself especially not at night." she extended her hand and Anne took it and allowed the woman to bring her back to her bedroom window.

Before she could let her savor go she asked "what is you name ma'am?"

"Karai" the woman said and disappeared into the night leaving Anne to wonder where she had went.

"Thank you karai," the small girl said as she sat in her dark room and listened to the relative silence of the night.

 _ **You are welcome!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **Ok… I am not saying disclaimer... darn I said it**_

My friend Watanuki Songen is helping me write this

 _ **(Eight years latter...)**_

Anne ran across the rooftops of New York remembering the woman called Karai that saved about eight years ago. Anne remembered it clear as day. She wanted to be just like her savior. She stopped running to catch her breath when she saw something very interesting. A bot just like the one that attacked her a while back. It was joined by 3 more. 2 of them look like the first but the fourth one looked like a normal human. They were taking something out of a warehouse. It looked like a metal briefcase. "Be careful loading the thing krang wants loaded into the human vehicle called car" The human said. He had a very robotic voice even though he was a human. Then a cloud of smoke appeared to the right of Anne. Anne took cover behind a near door that lead to the rest of the building. Four figures emerged from the black and purple smoke. They were all mutant turtles! One had 2 swords and a blue bandana. The second had 2 sias and a red bandana. The third was tall with a long stick and a purple bandana. The fourth had 2 nunchucks and a orange bandana. All of them had their bandanas tied around their face with holes for their eyes. Anne stared at the first turtle for quite some time before they all jumped from the building and landed in front of the robots. They all took a single robot and the human. The robots and the human pulled four guns out form their truck. The battle began and immediately Anne was able to tell the personalities of the turtles by how they fought. The orange one was silly making comments and laughing, the purple one sounded smart as he tried to disarm one of the robots with his staff, the red seemed angry charging around, and the blue…the blue was brave and a leader. Suddenly Anne's footing slipped and she fell but was able to land silently. The robots saw her though and came closser. She was frozen in fear but the blue turtle cut one of the robots and the other was cut down by the red one.

"Be careful kid" the blue one said and Anne's brow furrowed.

"Everyone says that" she said dusting herself off, and something felt familiar to Leo, the girl's blue eyes now filled with childish curiosity pulled on his memory as of he had seen them before somewhere "bye" she said waving and disappearing into the night.

 _ **I'll give you more later….bye!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter eight**_

 _ **My friend Watanuki Songen is helping me write this**_

 _ **Discla...ya not saying it**_

Anne sat with her friend Lea on the firescape looking out to the lights of New York. "I wonder what is like" Anne said, " living somewhere without street lights and noise."

Lea looked at her friend and laughed "well dark and boring of course who would want to go to a place like that?"

Anne laughed to "ya...I was just wondering" suddenly a woman's voice called for Lea and she went home leaving Anne to sit alone listening to the yelling of her parents that Leah had been distracting her from. Now it drove Anne to climb to the roof she clenched her fists and moved into a basic fighting form, she took a deep breath and moved through the same forms she saw the foot soldiers train with when she had watched them. With every new pose she calmed and her mind cleared till it was apparent that she was not alone. Anne's eyes opened and she was met with the four mutant turtles that she had seen the day before. After she got over her initial shock she crossed her arms and smirked "what do you freeks want I'm busy."

The purple and orange masked ones looked at each other and then and the red masked one who seemed to be fueming. "Look princess…"

The blue one put a hand up to stop him and said, "we are making sure that you have stayed out of trouble and to ask you not to tell anyone about us." he was trying to figure out how she looked like someone he knew.

"I don't look for trouble," Anne said, "trouble finds me plus I'm not crazy no one would believe me if I told them about you so why try? Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Leo" the blue one said,"the angry one is Raph the silly one is mikey and the smart one is Donie."

"Well bye then" Anne said climbing down the fire escape and going to the window of her room.

Anne crawled out her window and ran acrst the roofs trying to ignore the tears in her eyes finally she tripped and fell to her hands and knees. She stayed there crying and yelling out into the night trying to make the pain in her back stop hurting. Suddenly a hand rested on her shoulder making Anne look up to see Karai's kind eyes looking down at her. "Are you ok little one?"

Anne sat up and wiped her eyes "I'm fine just….fell is all."

Karai nodded understanding, "parent problems?" she said helping the young girl to stand up and dust herself off.

"They are drunk," Anne said, "and fighting as usual I tried to get some dinner and….." she reached for her back instinctively but stopped herself. Karai turned the girl around and lifted her shirt to expose the oozing slashed that stood out from her pail skin.

"Did he do this?" she asked gingerly touching the injuries and her eyes held sorrow and anger.

"Ya…." Anne said pulling away "they both do when they are angry but I live."

Karai nodded "I understand, the man that raised me beat me if I failed him in any way."

"Is that why you saved me so long ago?" Anne asked her voice bitter and cold but Karai shook her head.

"No I saved you because….." she paused "because Anne I have always kept you safe and now that I know that they are doing this….. I'll never let it happen again."

Anne shook her head "but why? Why do you help me? I'm worth nothing there is no reason to waste your time."

"Anne…" Karai said the more of the robot men appeared on the roof cutting off her words. She attacked another one but three surround Anne as she takes up her fighting position. Kara goes well o the girls aid looking intently at those blue eyes that she had only ever watched from afar "I do this because I'm your mother, I gave you up for adoption to save you from the man that raised me."

Anne looked shocked but pulled herself together and said, "Well that didn't work out very well now did it?"

Karai gave a pained laugh "no…..I guess it did not but.." More bots came into view and began to shoot, Karai began to fight and Anne tried to back away from the fight only to back into a robot who shot her in the back making Anne scream out in pain. Karai cut the robot in half, saw Anne and tried to grab her but Anne fell to the ground and hit her head on the ground falling unconcouse.

 _ **There ya go!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter nine**_

 _ **My friend Watanuki Songen is helping me write this**_

 _ **I ant saying it…...nope**_

Karai ran into the lair calling for help and master splinter came out of the dojo to see what was the matter. She laid Anne on the couch and looked at her father "please she got shot by the Crang."

"Who is this?" splinter said checking the girls pulse.

Karai looked at Anne "she….." her voice caught in her throat "she is very important to me, can you help her please?"

Splinter nodded "of course she is fine, I will have to bandage her wound then we must let her rest," he said looking around the lair gathering the things that he needed but when he went to dress the shot he saw the array of jagid lines that lay soon her back, he shook his head thinking about the pain the girl had endured, and looking at Karai said,"now tell me what this is all about."

"She is my daughter" Karai said bowing her head, "I gave her away because I was not in the right mind at the time" tears filled her eyes, "but now I know that the people that adopted her are angry drunks that beat her and all her pain…...is my fault, she is scared because I was a coward."

Splinter put his hands on his daughter's shoulders "it is not your fault, you merely did what you thought was right." Karai nodded, master splinter finished the bandeges, fixing the girl's shirt to hide the many sounds of her life. Kara I sighed and looked down at Anne pain in her eyes as she watched the rise and fall of the young girls sides.

"Mother?" Anne groaned as her eyes slowly opened and she gasped when she saw the large….rat man standing by her mother with a warm expression.

"Do not fear me little one" the rat said kindly

"This is your grandfather Hamato Yoshi" Karai said putting a hand on Anne's shoulder trying to calm the girl.

"But he is a….." Anne began

"A rat" splinter said, "I know but that is of no consequence, what is your name little one?"

Anne thought for a moment "Anne….but that isn't my real name is it?" she asked looking at Karai who shook her head.

"No I named you Shen after your grandmother" karai said and the name filled splinter with both joy and sorrow."

"Shen," Anne repeated "mother can I have a moment alone?" Karai nodded and her and splinter disappeared into the dojo letting the young girl be alone once more with her thoughts. Anne was strong but she finally allowed herself to cry. The tears fell without end and her sides ached from breathing. so hard. She allowed the pain to fill her and tear her apart till she felt nothing, was nothing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Raph yells when he and the others returned to find the girl sitting on the couch hugging her knees to her chest.

Shen stood up eyes feerce one more "my mother brought me what are YOU doing here?"

Leo raised a hand to stop his brother "who is your mother" he asked kindly sensing that the child had already been through a lot.

"Karai" Shen said, "she told me earlier but we got in a fight with some robots and I got shot by one and she brought me here."

Raph laughed "ya right kid now tell me how you know about our lair or I'll…."

"WOW" mikey interrupted running over to Shen and looking at her eyes wide "you are Karai's daughter?"

"Who is your father?" Donie asked coming closer to inspect the girl.

"Isn't it obvious!" Mikey said "Leo is her dad!"

"Then why is she human?" Donie said.

"This is ridiculous," Raph yelled, "you really believe this kid? She probably is just following us or a new krang bot." he walked closer to the girl who didn't even flinch, "now tell me why you are following us or I'll hit you so hard your…"

"That is enough!" splinter called making his sons stop and look at him.

"She is my daughter" Karai said, "so I will see to it that if you harm her Raph you will not be breathing the next day."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter ten**_

 _ **Sorry been busy with testing**_

Leo looked shockingly between Karai and Shen, his eyes wide but it was master splinter who spoke. "There is no reason for hostility my children," he walked over to Raph and put his hands on the turtle's shoulders, "that is no way to speak to a child," he looked at Shen "especially not one of your own flesh and blood." he walked over to Leo hands behind his back, "my son you have much explaining to do but for now," he motioned for Shen to come over and she listened shyly looking at Leo, "get to know your daughter." Master splinter walked off with the rest of his sons, leaving Karai, Leo and their daughter standing there.

"What is your name" Leo asked finally finding his voice.

"Shen" his daughter said.

Leo looked from Shen to Karai and back again, realizing the name of his master's lost love and Karai's mother. Shen starred with her blue eyes, _his eyes leo realized,_ and her raven black hair cut short in a similar fashion to Karai's.

"So now what" Shen asked after the long moment of silence, and Karai looked at leo with a playful smile.

Leo shook his head "no..definitely not." While Shen starred confused between the two weird parents that she now had.

"Why not" Karai asked, stalking over to Leo and crossing her arms.

A creature walked up to Shen making her jump a little. It was small, it looked like a turtle only red with spikes on its shell. It had sharp teeth too. It chirped at Shen as she smiled at it.

Raph ran towards them scooping the small animal in his arms and glaring at Shen who smiled back at him. He growled and turned his back to her, walking into his room.

"What's his problem" Shen asked.

"He has a problem with new people. Don't worry about him, he'll grow onto you" Leo said with a smile.

"He's just a wuse" Karai said at the same time.

Leo and Karai looked at each other and started to laugh. Shen laughed along with them.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter eleven**_

 _ **Ta da!**_

Karai convinced Leo to let Shen go up and go on a run with them, though the blue turtle still was unsure how safe it was. The three ran across the rooftops and Karai laughed at the fact that Shen was a bit faster then her father. Everything felt as if it should be as they flew over New York city. Then strange men who looked like ninjas appeared out of nowhere flanking them

Karai pushed her daughter behind her and her eyes grew fiery as she hissed "foot bots.

Leo attacked the foot bots as he yelled over the noise "this is why I said no!"

Karai transformed into a snake like creature tarring apart the ninjas with her hands which had been replaced by snake faces, "watch her!" she yelled to Leo attacking three more bots, but Leo did not hear her.

Both were too busy to see that Shen had began to try and hide but when four of the foot bots attacked her she closed her eyes and raised her arms in an attempt to block them. Something familiar seemed to take over her body and she felt as if she was changing. Then Shen opened her eyes and suddenly attacked with in human speed.

The whole time tigerclaw his on a rooftop overlooking the fight and his eyes locked on Shen as she transformed and her torso was now encased in a turtle shell and her eyes were green with slits like a snake she had a snake tail and her tongue was forked as she stuck it out with a high pitched hiss. Her smell wafted to him in the wind and his eyes squinted as he smelled both turtle and Karai on the girl. He jumped down in front of Shen grabbing her arm. "Mother, father help me!" she cried out struggling but tigerclaw hit her on the head knocking her out.

"No!" Leo and Karai yelled at the same time, while tried to stop him but they were too late and tigerclaw and the rest of the foot bots. Karai turned to Leo eyes fiery "I told you to watch her!"

Leo threw his arms in the air as he yelled "oh really? Who was the one who said to take her on a run in the first place?"

When they got back to the lair they were still fighting, "this is all your fault" Karai said walking towards the dojo.

Leo crossed his arms following her "how exactly is this my fault?" he asked and Karai turned towards him hands in fists at her sides.

"Because you are a freak!" she yelled looking away "that's why I never told anyone that I was pregnant, why I had to hide her why she was beat by the people who adopted her, you're a freak and because of you so is she!".

Leo stared at her with disbelief. Karai stared back at him realizing what she said. "Leo. I'm… I'm so sorry" Karai said. Reaching out to him but he stepped back and at that moment splinter and the others walked out of the dojo.

"No" Leo said turning away, "your are right I am a freak," he looked back at Karai and locked eyes with her, his voice now barely a whisper yet the cold pain was clear as he said, "but what do you call someone who calls their own daughter a freak? Cause if you ask me I call that a monster."

 _ **The End….na just kidding**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter twelve**_

Shen woke up in a cell with her arms and legs bound and a throbbing headache. It took her a moment to realize what was going on "a prisoner" she thought to herself as she sat up and looked around. Then the sound of armor clanking coming closer and stopping at her cell door made her look up.

From the other side of her cell door stood a tall man in armor and a helmet that covered his face. "Who are you?" she asked sitting straight and making sure that none of the fear that she felt leaked into her eyes.

The man made a noise that was a mix between a chuckle and a growl "I may ask you the same thing." he kneeled down and took off his mask revealing a burnt and ruined face, "so who are you?" he asked.

"Shen" she said to shocked by the man's appearance to think of refraining, and the name seemed to resonate with the man and he spoke once more.

"And where are the others?" he asked, "where are the turtles, and their rat master Hamato yoshi?" at the mention of her family Shen flinched and moved farther away from the door. "There are ways to make you talk child" shredder said opening the cell door and closing it behind him. He walked over to Shen who was trying not to be afraid.

Shredder kneeled down and a knife seemed to come out of his armor and he held it to Shen's throat, but she did not flinch and her eyes locked with the man's and would not release him from her stare. "You wish for information," she said, "then you will not kill me , thus I have nothing to worry about."

"Perhaps I should make myself clear" Shredder said pressing the blade harder against Shen's throat drawing blood. "Tell me where the lair is or I'll….." he said raising his arm as if to strike but a noise made him stop.

The sound of a comotion made him turn around just in time to see Leo and Karai taking out the last of the guards. "Shredder let her go!" Karai yelled running up to the cell door and glaring at the man.

"You are so predictable," shredder said grabbing Shen's chin which made Karai hiss, and Leo grip his Katanas. "foot bots!" suddenly hundreds of the robot ninjas surrounded Leo and Karai and though they fought many of them both were soon subdued and thrown at Shedders feet. "I was merely getting introduced to my granddaughter." that word made the panic that Shen felt finally bleed into her eyes as she looked at her mother and father for an explanation but those words seemed to anger Karai further and she tried to attack but Shredder quickly threw her back down.

"She is not your anything!" she yelled wiping the bit of blood that had begun to come out of her nose. "Let us go now!"

Shredder merely laughed and ordered Leo and Karai to be put in seperate cells as Shen watched in dismay and confusion.

"Now my sweet child, tell me where the lair is or your parents are done for" Shredder hissed to the scared Shen sitting in the corner. Shen starred with fear into his dead, cold eyes. If she refused her parents would die the same day she met them, but if she told shredder what he wanted to know the rest of her family would be in danger. "My patience is wearing thin, Shen" Shredder said followed by a maniacal laugh. Shen had to think fast.

"They told me that the lair I was brought to was the first place you fought them" Shen explained, thinking fast. To Shen's surprise Shredder stood up and looked angrier. He stared down at her.

"Very well. You will stay here with Baxter Stockman, he will keep his eyes on you" Shredder said looking more happy than ever "If I find that you are lying to me you and your parents will be saying goodbye to this pitiful world."

"Just to let you know they have motion sensors surrounding the lair, so when their alarms on their phone go off they will be out of there before you even see the lair. So good luck trying to sneak up on them" Shen said as she was being dragged off out of the room and down the hall. Shredder stopped dead in his tracks.

"Tigerclaw. Take her to Baxter" Shredder ordered a large tiger "Thank you for the warning. You would make a excellent foot soldier if you weren't my prisoner. Looks like you would do anything for your family. Much like myself." Shredder strode off down the hall as the mutant tiger called Tiger Claw drugged Shen down another hallway. Shen stared at him as he disappeared through a door.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter thirteen**_

The darkness was all that Karai and Leo could see, for the room they were put in had no lights. It didn't help that they were tied to poles opposite from each other.

"Great" Leo said as Karai struggled against her restraints "Just great. Not only did we lose our daughter the same day we found her but we got ourselves trapped."

"We have to save her" Karai said and growled when her restraints would not

give. "You don't know what he'll do, I was raised by him. If she doesn't do what he wants he'll…." Karai said stopping herself before the idea came out.

"What can we do? We are both trapped and the bots took our weapons. We have no chance" Leo said

Karai turned into her snake form trying to pick the lock to her chains

"A true ninja always has a weapon. Remember, Splinter said that" Karai hissed as she tried to pick the lock. But it was no use the lock was too small to get her tail in all the way.

The two sat their in silence, in the darkness. Minutes past before Karai broke the silence, "I'm sorry I called you freak. I was speaking in anger and not thinking."

Leo sat there fiddling with the chains contemplating what she said, "It's ok. I'm sorry for calling you a monster. It wasn't right, we were both speaking out of anger."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Shen was in a lab still tied up in chains with a mutant fly looking at her. He had a sweater vest on with some jeans and a name tag, "Baxter Stockman". He flew around the room, his head twitching a bit every time he buzzed. He flew down and began to stare at Shen again.

"Now what animal would you like to be child" Stockman said.

"I technically already am a mutant turtle/ snake hybrid, Mr. Stockman" Shen said. Stockman flinched at the sound of his name, "You...you said my name right."

"Well of course. That is your name, is it not" Shen asked puzzled.

"Yes it is but….no one has ever called me by my actual name. They usually call me stinkman" Stockman said.

"Well that's not nice. You deserve to be called by your name. You do work for the Shredder himself" Shen said smoothly trying to win his respect and trust.

"What is your name" Stockman asked.

"Why do you care" Shen asked.

"Well everyone has a name" Stockman said with a smile.

Shen smiled back, "Shen, my name is Shen."

"Well Shen I can't help you escape the building but I can help you get out of the lab" Stockman said.

"Why would you help me" Shen said as he spit on the chains.

"No one has ever shown me this much kindness before" Stockman said. The chains fell apart from the acid.

"Thank you Mr. Stockman" Shen said standing up.

"Please just Baxter" He said "You mother and father are in hallway 8."

Shen nodded and she ran out. Shen could hear Stockman trashing his room. If Tigerclaw or Shredder came back it could look like he got into a fight. Stockman was smarter than he looked. Shen ran down the hall until she came to a turn. At the top there was a sign that said 1. Shen ran down more ….. 2 …..she would save her mother….3….and her father…..she would escape with them….4…..she would go back to the lair….5…..warn her family…..6….save them…..7…..be a hero…...8.

 _ **Hey guys, I just wanted you to know that I've been getting help from my friend,**_ _ **Songen, she has been helping me get out of my writer's block and editing so give her some credit. Don't worry the next chapter will be out soon!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The lights weren't on in the hallway making it very hard to see. Shen ran her hand on the walls to make sure she didn't run into anything. She then felt the handle of a door. It had a window in the middle of it. Shen looked through it. There were two figures. Both at the opposite ends of the room tied to poles. Shen tried to open it but it was locked. Shen felt around and soon found some keys hanging on the wall. She put the first key in the door. It didn't fit. She put the second key into it. It fit. Shen wondered what the third key was for as she opened the door.

"What do you want" Shen's mother snapped.

Shen was relieved to know that they were ok "Mom it's me, Shen."

There was the sound of chain rustling from both ends of the room.

"Shen your ok. Thank god" Leo said excitedly. Shen came over and unlocked his shackles using the first key, and walked over to unlock Karai's.

"How did you escape Shredder?" Karai asked as she hugged her daugher close.

"Baxter stockman helped me" Shen said.

Leo and Karai looked at each other and then back at Shen "You sure we are talking about the same Baxter right?"

Shen looked at her parents "Yeah weird mutant fly, he's nice in his own way."

They ran down the hall toward the main hallway. They turned a right and ran back toward the lab. As they past it they saw that it was destroyed. The computer was broken, the mutagen tank was cracked, there were liquids all over and baxter was nowhere to be seen. Leo and Karai then took the lead running to an empty room.

"This is the weapons room, if they took our weapons this is where it would be" Karai said. She picked the lock and opened the door quickly going inside, leo and Shen followed her.

"Here they are," Karai said, handing Leo his Katanas and strapping her tonto to her belt. Shen looked around and sone small objects caught her eye and she gingerly picked up the small metal pieces, letting them roll around in her palm. "Those are Neko-te" Karai said, making Shen look up at her confused, Karai grabbed the objects and slipped each one on a finger and taking off the the tops to reveal three inch knife like tips. "They are very undermined yet quite deadly," she handed them to Shen "try them on."

Shen did as she was told and stared at her hands which had become weapons, she swiped her arm to the side cutting a metal staff which had been there clean in half. A small smile crossed her lips and Karai's face mirrored her daughters while Leo stood there slightly worried. "Now we can go," she said turning around and looking out the door to make sure that the cost was clear then moving, Karai taking up the front leo taking the rear and they escaped once more.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

Outside rain had begun to fall upon the rooftops of New york as Leo, Karai, and Shen raced towards the liar. Shen's heart was in the pit of her stomach as she remembered the ruined lab and the missing Baxter Stockman and that it was her fault that he was missing. Thought she had only known him for a brief moment and had been lying to him so that he would help her escape the thought that she had caused him harm still weighed on her mind like a stone.

The rooftops began to blend together as the rain began to fall even harder but even if the rain turned into snow Shen would know the rooftop that they were nearing from anywhere. She slowed to a stop as she saw a familiar figure sitting on the fire escape and even in the rain she could tell who it was.

"Lea,' Shen breathed her heart racing as the girl sat there alone staring at the window which had been Shen's escape root for so long.

"Do you know her?" Leo asked as he saw why his daughter had stopped and Kara looked at Shen as well.

"I have to talk to her" Shen said, "she is my best friend, maybe even more then that, I can't just let her think that I escaped without her." before Leo or Karai could say anything she climbed down next to Lea and put a hand on her friend's shoulder making her look up and her eyes widen in surprise.

"Anne?" Lea whispered, unsure that what she was seeing was real or not but when SHen wrapped her in a warm hug all her doubts disappeared "why did you leave without me?" she asked pulling away to take in Shen's rugged appearance. Her hair was out of place and her clothes were worn and tattered do to the multiple scuffles that had occurred in the past twenty-four hours. Her eyes widened as she saw the Neko-te "Anne what happened to you?"

"I found my family" Shen said, "my real family and they took me in and I'm going to be a real warrior now but I didn't leave you, I have to convince my parents to let you come too, that is if you still want…"

She was cut off by Lea planting a small kiss on her cheek and a soft smile "I told you that we were friends, but Anne we are more then that." she grabbed Shen's hands despite her weapons and held them tight in her own, "because i love you Anne, and I always will."

The two hugged despite the rain "and my real name is Shen", Shen said mottoning Lea to follow her up onto the roof where Leo and Karai remained hidden. Shen told her arents that it was safe to come out and Lea gasped as she caught sight of the strange couple.

"Lea these are my parents" Shen said pointing to Leo and Karai, "mother father this is Lea, we made a vow that if ether of us was able to leave that we would take the other with us."

Karai smiled though Leo was unsure and said, "then let us get going, you too Lea a vow can not be broken."

The four now ran from roof to roof though Lea had a bit of trouble keeping up and when they got to the manhole and leo jumped in followed by Karai Lea looked at Shen with surprise.

"Do they really live in the sewers?" she asked in disbelief as Shen began to climb down.

"Yes we do" Shen said disappearing underground, and Lea followed close behind.

 _ **Ok if you do not like Lea loving Shen and vise versa I really do not care it is very beautiful**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

 _ **(at the same time in Raph's perspective)**_

Stars flew by as Raphael hitched a ride on a ship.

"Thanks for taking me to Mona Professor" Raphael said.

"No problem my friend" The white robot professor said. He was a robot with a human mind. They sailed past planets and galaxies until they found themselves on the planet of salamandrians. The planet was mostly blue and grey with buildings that looked like they came from the future. All the buildings were a shade of grey and the pathways were a white stone. It was a beautiful city. Raphael got out of the ship with the professor. They walked down the path passing salamandrians that stared at them. Raphael walked up to a building bigger than the rest and walked in. Inside was a corridor of doors. Raph walked through the first door to find a friendly face sitting on the couch. A light blue salamandrian sitting on the couch reading a book in salamandrian. She had a white shirt on with black leggings. She looked up to meet his eyes. A smile stretched across her face as she stood and walked over to him. She embraced Raph with a hug "Raphael I missed you. I didn't think you would be back."

Raph pushed her away and looked at her "Why would you think that, Mona?"

"You haven't been back in a while" Mona said.

"You know how earth is. Always something going on" Graph explained their noses touching. This was usual for salamandrians. Another salamandrian walked around the corner from another room. She was green with a tail lick her mother's. She had light green eyes and was wearing black leggings with a pink poncho.

"Daddy" She said running to him.

Raph bent down and hugged his daughter "Irralia, how are you?"

Irralia looked up at him and smiled, her sharp teeth showing "Great! I've been training with mommy. I finally got a weapon of my own now!"

She hurried off to fetch her weapon. Raph looked at Mona and she nodded. Irralia came back with a weapon that looked like a katana/sais mix. She showed it to her father as he looked it over.

"That's great sweetie" Raphael said "Hey I want to tell you two something."

Both Irralia and Mona looked at him with interest.

"You know how Leo and Karai both had a kid but put it in the orphanage when she was born" Raph said as they nodded "Well they found her. So I was wondering if you two wanted to meet her. Her name is Shen."

Irralia was practically jump ten feet into the air yelling yes over and over. Mona smiled at Raph which was a yes.


	18. Chapter 18

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 18/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(at the same time in april's perspective)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sumāto kneeled at the forest floor more interested in the fungus that he had found then the waterfall that his mother was trying to show him. His olev green colored face and his chocolate brown eyes full of intelligence and wonder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sumāto" April said trying to get her son's attention but he did not even notice his mother's presence. "My head fell off."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That is physically impossible" Sumāto said taking a sample from the fungus and put it in a petri dish storing it in his bag. "There are many muscles that hold up the neck, there is the Suboccipital Muscles, the Suprahyoid Muscles, the Infrahyoid Muscles, the Scalene Muscles, anyway all of these all have to be cut for your head to fall of not to mention the spinal column and spinal cord. Actually did you know that the spinal column contains about two dozen inter-connected, oddly shaped, bony segments, called vertebrae. The neck contains seven of these, known as the cervical vertebrae. They are the smallest and uppermost vertebrae in the body and…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"April sighed crossing her arms and walking in front of her son, "time to go inside for dinner anyway, we are leaving to go home tomorrow so we have to get up early."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Turtles only need up to two to three hours of sleep" Sumāto said jotting something quickly into his journal./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Humans need seven to nine hours of sleep" April said, " and last I checked you are half human" she waited for /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sumāto to get up but when he did not she grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him back to the cabin./span/p 


End file.
